Mistletoe
by Angelgirl2429
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and I'm stuck at home baking 3 desserts while my parents are at a party. How ironic, right? But, my night gets better when I get an unexpected "visit" from a specific spiky pink haired idiot and his cute blue kitten. And, they actually brought a gift for me? Nalu fic I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


**A/N: Merry Christmas for those celebrating it today! XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE SONGS.**

**"All I want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey**

**"Mistletoe" by Justin Bieber**

* * *

**Mistletoe**

There are a lot of versions of this song, but for me, I love the original; and it's one of my many favorite Christmas songs being sung and I just can't help, but sing along with Mariah Carey, even though I can't sing. The bells start playing the melody and I can't suppress the grin from spreading across my face. I clear my throat, take a deep breath, and open my mouth to sing along with Mariah.

_I...don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_Theeeere is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true..._  
_All I want for Christmaaaaas_  
_Iiiiiiiiis youuuuuuu..._

I moved my hips to the beat of the drums and continued to sing while I danced around the island.

It was only 7:45 on the night of Christmas Eve, and I was making the desserts for tomorrow, when it was Christmas **day**. The bread pudding was already in the oven and I had to finish kneading the dough for the sugar cookies, but I still had to make the traditional fruitcake _and_ homemade whipped cream, they were tradition. Well, not the whipped cream, but you know what I mean. I wish my mom was here to help me with the desserts, though. She makes all this baking more fun...and easier.

_Brring! Brring! Brring!...Brring! Br-_

The house phone rang and after I wiped my hands on the apron I was wearing, I picked it up from its cradle and answered it with our formal greeting, "Hello, Heartfilia residence?"

_"Lucy?" _It was dad. They were at a fancy Christmas Eve party; something business related. I didn't want to go because I had to do all this baking.

"Yeah?" I turned the volume of the radio down a couple of notches, so the song was now playing at a softer volume through the speakers. When speaking to my dad I always have to turn the music, or whatever I was listening to, down or shut it completely off. He says it's a sign of respect; that you have the decency to stop, listen, and pay attention to what the other person is trying to tell you. I think it's because of his age though. Hehe.

_"Are you done with those desserts?" _I glanced back at the flat dough on the counter.

"Uhh, yeah, just finishing up." _'Kind of.'_

_"Lucy," _he says firmly, _"make sure you finish them by tonight. They need to be in the fridge when we return, do you understand?"_

"Yes, dad..." Then I muttered, under my breath, "You said that three times before you left."

_"What was that, young lady?!" _I opened my mouth to apologize, but then...

_"Jude, would you lower your voice, please?" _I heard a gentle voice in the background say, then some rustling, and the same voice came through, _"Lucy, dear? Sorry, you're father's just fussy because he wants the desserts to be perfect for tomorrow's family feast. You know how you're father likes to compete with your Auntie, don't you?"_

"I know, but did he have to force me to make _three_ desserts? That's crazy!" I exclaimed.

Dad and his sister loved to compete with each other; ever since they were young. Last year, they made a bet, and the winner had to choose a picture that they thought was the loser's most embarrassing photo of their childhood life, then the loser had to recreate the photo of themselves wearing the exact same things as they did in the photograph. Dad lost because the dish wasn't "clean", so to speak. So my Auntie chose an old picture from Halloween times. 5 year old dad was dressed as a yodeler. He had the Lederhosen, high socks, shoes, hat, everything. The most funny part was that my Auntie had total confidence that she wouldn't lose, so she had the entire outfit prepared ahead of time just for this moment. To top it all off, on his way up the steps he had to act like he was actually climbing up a mountain and yodel at the top of his lungs for all of us to hear. I recorded the **whole thing**. Now this year we had to provide the desserts, instead of the sides.

I sighed and leaned against the counter behind me, "Yeah, I know..." I said, exhaustedly.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!..._

"I gotta go. The pudding's done."

_"Okay, bye, my Lucky Lucy. I love you."_

"Love you, too. Bye, mom." I concluded, ending the call with a smile upon my face. Grabbing the oven mittens from the drawers and slipped them on, I opened the door to the oven and took out the bread pudding. After setting it on top of the stove, I turned off the timer. Observing the bread pudding, I gave the middle of the surface a few slight presses with the pad of my finger, to check if it was cooked. _'Yup, just the right amount of firmness.'_ I brought the finger up to my lips to lick it, but then a rough, yet gentle, hand sudden came out of nowhere and wrapped its fingers around my wrist, pulling the digit into his mouth. I deeply flustered when I caught sight of a familiar pink hair.

"N-Natsu...w-w-what are you doing here?" I unconsciously stuttered out and grew more flustered when I saw my finger still in his mouth and immediately pulled it out and into my mouth.

He grinned, "Happy and I stopped by because it's Christmas Eve, duh." He said walking over to the dough on the counter, lifting up an edge with his finger, "Hey, Luce, are you makin' cookies or somethin'?"

"Yes. Now, leave! I can't have you and Happy eating all my hard work!" I cried, pointing to the exit, then I lowly murmured, "No matter how cute that little kitten is."

"Meow?" Natsu's blue kitten, Happy, walked in, with his big brown eyes looking up at me. I glanced down, and instantly regretted it. _'Stupid, cute kitten! Trying to make me guilty for throwing them out. Well, it's not going to work!' _I mentally declared.

Natsu walked over to his little blue feline, and cooed, "C'mon, Luce. How can you deny that face?" He crouched down to cradle Happy between his hands, and rub cheeks with him as they both began gazing up at me with big eyes.

I felt myself weakening at the sight, _'Awwww, they look so cute with their big eyes and-no, Lucy! Stay strong!' _I reminded myself, shaking my head hard, "No, you guys need to go. You're going to get into trouble; it's practically breaking and entering." I claimed, lifting Natsu to his feet and pushing him out of the kitchen.

"But we have a key." He advised.

"Which I gave you for when you're invited. You can't just use it anytime you feel like it just because we're dating. Can you pick up your feet? It's hard to kick you out when you have your feet dragging on the carpet." I proclaimed. His bare heels were imprinting two long lines leading from the kitchen to the front door and also making it difficult to push them altogether. I paused in front of the door and moved to open it, then gestured them outside.

"I guess she doesn't want her early Christmas present then, huh, Happy?" Natsu asked Happy, lifting the little guy up to his face. Happy licked his nose and let out an affirmative meow.

I paused beside the door frame, looking at Natsu with a tilt of my head.

"You got me a present, Natsu?" I asked, slightly astounded. I was usually the one to give him gifts back when we were friends, but now that we're dating, I suddenly had no idea on what to give him. I don't know why.

He nodded and gave a dramatic sigh before he headed out the door.

"Wait," I called, after he stepped right outside, "where is it?"

He stood there for a second, like he was thinking, then cautiously looked around and waved me closer. I looked at him warily then hesitantly leaned in toward him. He cupped his hand beside his mouth and I instinctively leaned closer until we were close enough for the both of us to hear. Then, suddenly, he stepped forward, grabbed the back of my head, and pressed his lips to mine in a firm kiss. My eyes shot open from surprise, then slowly started to drift close from the intimate heat. The heat of his lips moving against mine felt so good and warm that I lost control and wanted more. I grabbed on to his white scaled scarf to keep him in place while I deepened the kiss. Reluctantly pulling away for some air, we both slightly panted, seeing our breaths swirl in front of us as we leaned our foreheads against one anothers.

Natsu was the first to recover, he murmured, "Look up..." I lifted my head and right there above our heads was a mistletoe. I gasped and turned back to Natsu, who had a faint blush across his cheeks and seemed to be avoiding my eye contact, "Merry Christmas, Lucy."

On the verge of tears, I giggled and said, "Merry Christmas, Natsu." Then wrapped my arms around him neck and pulled his lips back to mine in another deep kiss.

Happy let out a loud meow, calling out for some attention. I giggled while separating from Natsu, "Aww, I'm sorry, Happy." I apologize and gave him the same treatment as Natsu, but on the nose. Natsu chuckled.

"Hey, did you know that the mistletoe was there?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest while pointing to the mistletoe above us.

"Nope!" He chuckled, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled again.

"Bye, Natsu!" I abruptly concluded, grabbing the door and slamming it in his face.

_"Hey!"_ I heard him shout through the closed door and giggled.

After I **locked** and **chained** the door, I practically skipped back to the kitchen to finish the desserts, suddenly in the jolly, Christmasy mood. Walking through the kitchen door, I went straight to the radio and turned the volume back to its original notch before the phone call with my parents. The song playing through the speakers had me grinning from ear to ear and blushing because it reminded me of the moment that Natsu and I shared under the mistletoe just a minute ago.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year _

_Lights fill the streets, spreadin' so much cheer _

_I should be playin' in the winter snow, but I'ma be under the mistletoe _

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday, but I can't stop starin' at your face _

_I should be playin' in the winter snow, but I'ma be under the mistletoe_

As the song continues to play, I walk back to the dough covered with flour on the counter and finished up with the cookies so I can make the fruit cake and whipped cream, then head off to bed. However, I couldn't concentrate because all I could think about was that kiss under the mistletoe. I giggled when I realized that, that _was_ a merry merry _early_ Christmas...gift.


End file.
